listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Marvel Cinematic Universe
The Marvel Cinematic Universe is a series of superhero films about Marvel superheroes, such as Iron Man, the Incredible Hulk, Captain America, and Thor. Captain America: The First Avenger * Jan - Killed when HYDRA blew up the wall of the church, which fell on him. * Church Keeper - Shot by Schmidt after he found the Tesseract. *''Dr. Abraham Erskine'' - Shot by Heinz Kruger. *Heinz Kruger - Committed suicide by cyanide pill in his tooth after Captain America subdued him. *Sturmbannführer Hutter - Disintegrated by Schmidt with a Tesseract-powered cannon when he realized that Red Skull planned to betray Hitler. *Gruppenführer Schneider - Disintegrated by Schmidt with his Tesseract cannon following Hutter. *Oberst-Gruppenführer Roeder - Disintegrated by Schmidt with his Tesseract cannon following Schneider. *Velt - Disintegrated by Red Skull with his Tesseract pistol after he failed to defeat the Howling Commandos. *'Johann Schmidt / Red Skull' - After Captain America damaged the casing of the Tesseract, he grabbed it, opening a portal, and was sucked into it and presumably died of natural causes in another dimension. This may have also killed him outright, as it was later said that a mortal will die if they touch an Infinity Stone. However, it has been questioned whether or not the Red Skull really died. Agent Carter Now is Not the End * Spider Raymond - Shot by Sasha Demidov. * Colleen O'Brien - Shot in the face by Sasha Demidov. Bridge and Tunnel * Gino DeLucia - Shot by Sasha Demidov. * Sasha Demidov/Green Suit - Killed when his truck exploded after falling off of a cliff. * Leet Brannis - Shot in the shoulder by Sasha Demidov. While this did not kill him, he was killed when he broke Jarvis' fall off of a cliff. He survived long enough to tell Peggy about Leviathan. Time and Tide * Ray Krzeminski - Shot by Dottie Underwood. * Jerome Zandow - Shot by Dottie Underwood. The Blitzkrieg Button * Otto Mink - Neck broken by Dottie Underwood. The Iron Ceiling * Anya - Neck snapped by Dottie Underwood. * Junior Juniper - Shot by Eva. * Mike Li - Shot in the head by Eva. * Doctor Nikola - Shot in the heart by Ivchenko. A Sin to Err * Pasha - Stabbed in the jugular vein by Dottie Underwood. * Seth Honicky - Stabbed through the eye with a dentist drill by Dottie Underwood. * Agent Yauch - Ordered by Ivchenko to walk in front of a moving truck while hypnotized. Snafu * Agent Corcoran - Shot by Dottie Underwood. * Chief Roger Dooley - Jumped out of a window as his explosive Stark Heat Vest exploded. Valediction * Officer Pike - Shot by Dottie Underwood. The Lady of the Lake * Jane Scott - Froze to death after touching Zero Matter. Her corpse was later stabbed and her shoes were switched by Henry. * Meltzer - Froze to death while working on Jane Scott's autopsy. * Andrew Henry - Shot by a police officer hired by Chadwick. A View in the Dark * Agent Beringer - Shot while transporting the body of Jane Scott, presumably by someone working for Whitney Frost. * Agent White - Shot while transporting the body of Jane Scott, presumably by someone working for Whitney Frost. Smoke and Mirrors * Michael Carter - Killed in Europe in World War II. * Rufus Hunt - Turned into Zero Matter and absorbed by Frost. Life of the Party * Thomas Gloucester - Turned to Zero Matter and absorbed by Frost. * Calvin Chadwick '- Turned to Zero Matter and absorbed by Frost. Iron Man * Airman Ramirez - Shot by the Ten Rings. * Airman Pratt - Shot by the Ten Rings. * Airman Jimmy - Shot by the Ten Rings. *''Ho Yinsen - Shot by the Ten Rings, sacrificing himself to save Tony. *Omar - Shot by Stane's men. *Ahmed - Shot by Stane's men. *'''Raza Hamidmi Al-Wazar - Shot by Stane's men while paralyzed. *'Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger' - Zapped by Pepper with an electrical surge, sending him and his Iron Monger armor falling through the roof into the large arc reactor, obliterating him.'' '' The Incredible Hulk * Stan Lee - Died from gamma poisoning after drinking beer containing a drop of Banner's blood. *Kathleen Sparr - Stabbed in the back by Emil Blonsky. Iron Man 2 *Anton Vanko - Died of old age. *'Ivan Vanko/Whiplash' - Fatally wounded in the explosion caused by Iron Man and War Machine's repulsor beams. He then detonated an explosive on the armor of him and all of his Hammer Drones in an attempt to kill Iron Man. Thor *Hailstrum - Hammer thrown at his head by Thor, crushing his skull. *Raze - Stabbed by Loki. *Grundroth - Decapitated by Heimdall. *'King' Laufey - Vaporized by Loki with an energy wave from his staff Gungnir. The Avengers * Heinrich Schafer - Possibly killed when Loki extracted his eyeball. *''Phil Coulson'' - Stabbed in the heart by Loki with his scepter. He was later resurrected with GH.325 by Project T.A.H.I.T.I.. Iron Man 3 * David Samuels - Exploded after being injected with Extremis, due to his body rejecting it. * Drew Grey - Exploded after being injected with Extremis. * Chad Davis - Exploded after injecting himself with Extremis. *Jack Taggart - Exploded after injecting himself with Extremis. *Sheriff - Shot by Brandt. *'Ellen Brandt' - Killed in an explosion caused by Iron Man putting metal dog tags in a microwave. *''Maya Hansen'' - Shot in the heart by Killian. *'Eric Savin' - Killed by Iron Man with a unibeam blast to the chest. *'Aldrich Killian '- After being injured and making his Extremis unstable in his fight against Tony, he was destroyed by Pepper with an repulsor beam using an arm from an Iron Man suit. Thor: The Dark World *Korg - Smashed to pieces by Thor with his hammer. *''Queen Frigga'' - Stabbed in the back by Algrim. *'Algrim the Strong/Kurse' - Destroyed when Loki activated one of his black hole grenade on him. *'Malekith the Accursed' - Crushed to death when Erik teleported his ship to fall on top of him. *Einherjar Guard - Presumably killed by Loki so that he could take his place. *''Odin Borson'' - Presumably killed by Loki so that he could become king of Asgard. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 0-8-4 * Cusi - Sucked out of the hole in the Bus when the Peruvian 0-8-4 was activated by a D.W.A.R.F. * Nahui - Sucked out of the Bus along with Cusi. Eye-Spy * Englishman - Kill switch in his eye detonated by HYDRA when Coulson showed him his S.H.I.E.L.D badge. Girl in the Flower Dress * Quan Chen - Burned through the heart by Scorch. * Doctor Debbie - Incinerated and burned to ashes by Scorch. * Chan Ho Yin/Scorch - Overdosed with Extremis by May which caused him to overheat and explode. FZZT * Adam Cross - Killed when his brain was electrically imploded by the Chitauri helmet virus, causing his body to float above the ground. The electricity from his body was transmitted via spark to Simmons, who along with Fitz later found a cure for it. * Frank Whalen - Killed when his brain was electrically imploded by the Chitauri helmet virus, causing his body to float above the ground. * Tony Diaz - Killed when his brain was electrically imploded by the Chitauri helmet virus, causing his body to float above the ground. The Well * Ranger Bjorn - Thrown against a tree by Petra Larsen with her enhanced powers. Repairs * Jack Benson, Frank Delacourt, and Arlene Willoughby - Killed in a Particle Accelerator explosion accidentally caused by Tobias Ford. The Bridge * Brian Hayward '- Kill switch activated by Raina when he was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. * '''Edison Po '- Electrocuted over the phone by the Clairvoyant. Seeds * Seth Dormer - Killed when a lightning strike hit the Freezing Device he was working on. T.R.A.C.K.S. * Luca Russo - Knifed in the back by May. * Sofia - Neck broken by Deathlok. * Carlo Mancini - Thrown out of a window by Deathlok. T.A.H.I.T.I. * Agent Beta/Bob - Shot by Garrett, * Agent Alpha - Shot by Ward, and warned Coulson of the Timer before his death. Yes Men * Jimmy Mackenzie - Slammed against a car by Lorelei. * Rosie - Strangled to death by Rooster on Lorelei's orders. End of the Beginning * Thomas Nash - Shot by Ward, wanting to draw attention away from Garrett being the Clairvoyant. Turn, Turn, Turn * Agent Jacobson - Shot by Ward. * Agent Chaimson - Shot by Ward. * Victoria Hand - Shot by Ward. The Only Light in the Darkness * 'Marcus Daniels/Blackout '- When concentrated lights were aimed at him by Coulson and Trip along with the Gamma Power Reserve, he exploded. * Eric Koenig - Strangled to death by Ward. Ragtag * Alejandro Castillo - Decapitated by Deathlok. Beginning of the End * General Jacobs - Rib torn out and stabbed with it by Garrett. * '''John Garrett/The Clairvoyant - After being hit with a Rocket Launcher and crushed by Deathlok, his heart supposedly stopped. But he was only badly wounded and attempted to fit himself with Deathlok armor. With the armor on, he prepared to take his revenge on S.H.I.E.L.D before being disintegrated with the Peruvian 0-8-4 by Coulson. Shadows * Roger Browning - Neck broken by Creel. * Sergeant Smith - Killed by Creel. * Isabelle Hartley - After Hunter cut her arm off to prevent the Obelisk from infecting her whole body, she was killed when Creel turned into concrete in the middle of the road, causing their SUV to crash. * Agent Idaho - Killed in the car crash along with Hartley. Making Friends and Influencing People * Elias - Frozen by Blizzard and later shattered to pieces when Blizzard knocked him over. * Donnie Gill/Blizzard - Shot in the chest by Skye and fell into the ocean, his body freezing solid as he sank. A Hen in the Wolf House * Schneider - mouth turned to stone after drinking wine infected by a chemical similar to the Obelisk, suffocating him. * Deacon - Killed by Calvin Zabo. * Brick - Stabbed by Calvin Zabo. A Fractured House * Adamo Dioli - Hit in the chest with a Splinter Bomb by Marcus Scarlotti, causing him to disintegrate. * Noelle Walters - Stabbed by Marcus Scarlotti with a Splinter Bomb, causing her to disintegrate. * Toshiro Mori - Shot by Hunter and Bobbi at the same time. The Writing on the Wall * Lewis Seaver - Had the Words of Creation carved on his body in Santa Maria de las Flores by Sebastian Derik, who burned down the church along with his body afterwards. * Janice Robbins/Rebecca Stevens - After originally dying of cancer, she was resurrected by Project T.A.H.I.T.I and later had the Words of Creations carved on her body by Sebastian Derik. The Things We Bury * Christian Ward ''- Murdered along with his parents by his brother, Grant, who burned down the house to make it look like a murder-suicide. What they Become * '''Werner Reinhardt/Daniel Whitehall' - Shot twice in the back by Coulson. * Antoine Triplett ''- After destroying the Obelisk to save Skye and Raina, he was turned to stone and crumbled to dust. Who You Really Are * '''Octavian Bloom' - Shot in the head by Hunter. * The Baroness - Face and mouth turned to stone after drinking wine infected with a chemical similar to the Obelisk. * The Banker - Had a Splinter Bomb planted on him by a HYDRA agent, causing him to disintegrate. * The Sheikh - Exposed to toxic gas by a HYDRA agent while in his limousine. Love In the Time of HYDRA * Doctor Selwyn - Killed offscreen by Ward. * Sergeant Campbell - Killed offscreen by Ward. * Sergeant Brookton - Killed offscreen by Agent 33. One Door Closes * Tim Maguire - Shot by a HYDRA agent. Melinda * Eva Belyakov - Stabbed through the stomach by May with a lamp pole. * Katya Belyakov - Shot by May. The Frenemy of My Enemy * Ethan Johnston - Died during Doctor List's experiments on him. The Dirty Half Dozen * Sunil Bakshi '- When Simmons tried to throw a Splinter Bomb at Ward, he jumped in front of the bomb to save Ward, and was disintegrated. Scars * ''Robert Gonzales ''- Had a Terrigen Crystal thrown at him by Jiaying, turning him to stone. S.O.S Part One * ''Raina ''- Stabbed in the neck by Jiaying. S.O.S Part Two * '''Kara Palamas/Agent 33 '- Shot by Ward several times, thinking that she was May. * Agent Oliver - Turned to stone by the Terrigen Mist released by Jiaying. * 'Gordon '- Teleported onto a pole held by Fitz, causing it to impale him through the stomach. Before he died, he dropped a Terrigen Crystal, hoping for it to break, but it was caught by Coulson. The Crystal did its toll though, as it began to turn Coulson's hand to stone. However, Mack prevented this by chopping off Coulson's arm. * 'Jiaying '- Neck snapped by Calvin when she tried to absorb Skye's life force. Purpose in the Machine * Lord Manzini - Sent to Maveth via the Monolith, where he was killed and his body was controlled by Hive. A Wanted (Inhu)man * John Donnelly - Given a heart attack after seeing Lincoln's powers. * Spud - Beat to death by Hunter with knuckle dusters. Devils You Know * Shane Henson - Blasted through the chest by Lash. * Lori Henson - Blasted through the chest by Lash. * Dwight Frye - Blasted through the chest by Lash. 4,722 Hours * Austin - Jumped off a cliff after being driven insane by Hive. * Brubaker - Set himself on fire after being driven insane by Hive. * Taylor - Reluctantly killed by Will after he was driven insane by Hive. * Will Daniels - Killed by Hive while saving Jemma. Hive then took over his body, which was later burnt to death with a flamethrower in a fight with Fitz. Among Us Hide... * Kebo - Killed when Bobbi electrified the swimming pool he was in. Closure * Rosalind Price ''- Shot in the neck by Ward. * ''Luther Banks ''- Shot in the head by Giyera after he levitated Banks' own gun with telekinesis. Maveth * '''Grant Ward '- Rib cage crushed by Coulson with his prosthetic hand. Bouncing Back * Francisco Rodriguez - Shot by Colonel Ramon. Parting Shot * Yuri Krupin - Killed offscreen by Androvich. * Anton Petrov - Shot by Hunter. * 'General Androvich '- Shot by Bobbi. Watchdogs * Watchdog Alpha - Shot by Mack. Spacetime * Edwin Abbott - Shot by HYDRA soldiers. * Rowan Hamilton - Skull crushed by Malick with his Exoskeleton suit. * Charles Hinton - Strangled by Malick. Paradise Lost * Nathaniel Malick - Sacrificed to Hive via the Monolith ritual. This was rigged by his brother Gideon, who later regretted it. * Stephanie Malick - Kissed by Hive, causing her skin to melt from the inside. The Team * 'Lucio '- Stabbed by Joey. * 'Gideon Malick '- Skull crushed by Daisy, under Hive's control. Failed Experiments * Kirk Vogel - Flesh and bones melted after volunteering for one of Hive's experiments to turn a human into an Inhuman, which failed as he did not have blood from a living Kree. * Alisha Whitley - Slashed by a Kree Reaper's axe. Emancipation * Jackson - Blasted through the chest by Lash. * Pete Boggs - Blasted through the chest by Lash. * 'Andrew Garner/Lash '- Stabbed through the back by Hellfire with his chain. Ascension * 'R. Giyera '- Shot by Fitz with a cloaked gun. * ''Lincoln Campbell ''- Killed on the Quinjet when the nuclear warhead detonated in outer space, saving the world. * '''Alveus/Hive - Killed on the Quinjet when the nuclear warhead detonated in outer space. Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Arnim Zola - Transferred his mind into a supercomputer when he died, and 44 years later was killed when S.H.I.E.L.D fired a missile at the base which blew up the supercomputer. *Renata - Shot by Alexander Pierce after she saw the Winter Soldier in his house. *Jasper Sitwell - Thrown out of a window and in front of a moving truck by the Winter Soldier. *Councilman Rockwell - Killed when Pierce activated an incinerator on a security badge attached to him. *Councilman Yen - Killed when Pierce activated an incinerator on a security badge attached to him. *Councilman Singh - Killed when Pierce activated an incinerator on a security badge attached to him. *'Alexander Pierce' - Shot twice in the chest by Nick Fury. *Russo - Killed when the helicarrier he was aboard crashed into the Potomac River after being shot down by the reprogrammed Insight helicarriers. Guardians of the Galaxy *Meredith Quill - Died of terminal cancer. *'The Other' - Head twisted 180 degrees by Ronan with the power of his hammer. *Moloka Dar - Executed by Ronan along with everyone else at the Kyln. *Carina - Disintegrated by the Orb when she tried to harness its power. *'Korath the Pursuer' - Killed when Drax tore out a cybernetic part of his head. *''Denarian Garthan Saal'' - Blown up inside his ship by Ronan with the power of the Orb, along with the rest of the Xandarian Fleet. *Horuz - Killed when his ship was dive bombed by Necrocrafts. *'Ronan the Accuser' - Disintegrated by Star-Lord and the Guardians with the power of the Orb. Daredevil Into the Ring * Jack Murdock - Beaten and shot by Roscoe Sweeney's men. * Daniel Fisher - Stabbed repeatedly by one of Fisk's men, framing Karen. * Rance''' '- Hung with his sheets in prison by Fisk's men. * Clyde Farnum - Shoot by Fisk's men, who set it up to appear as a suicide. Rabbit in a Snowstorm * Mr. Prohaszka - Bashed in the face with a bowling ball by Healy. * John Healy - Banged his head through a piece of sharp metal to commit suicide after revealing Fisk's name to Daredevil. In the Blood * Alexei - Killed at some point during his time in Utkin Prison. The Ranskahov brothers later used his ribs as escape weapons. * Semyon - Died from his injuries from Daredevil throwing him off of a roof. * '''Anatoly Ranskahov '- Decapitated when Fisk closed a car door on his head repeatedly. World on Fire * Piotr - Shot by Blake. Condemned * Ivan - Shot in the head by Blake. * Sergei - Shot in the head by Corbin. * Officer Sullivan - Stabbed in the neck by a corrupt SWAT officer. * Vladimir Ranskahov '- Shot by the ESU team while fighting them. Stick * Aito - Decapitated by Stick. * Black Sky - Shot in the heart by Stick. Shadows in the Glass * Bill Fisk - Hit in the head by his son Wilson with a hammer. * Christian Blake - Injected with poison by Hoffman while in the hospital. Speak of the Devil * ''Elena Cardenas ''- Stabbed multiple times by Junkie Jake. * Junkie Jake - Thrown off of a roof by Fisk's men. The Path of the Righteous * '''James Wesley '- Shot seven times in the chest by Karen. The Ones We Leave Behind * Ben Urich ''- Strangled by Fisk. Daredevil * '''Leland Owlsley '- Thrown down an elevator shaft by Fisk. Avengers: Age of Ultron *'''Doctor List - Shot by Iron Man with a repulsor ray. *'Wolfgang von Strucker' - Head bashed against a wall by Ultron, who then wrote "PEACE" on the wall with his blood. *''Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver'' - Shot by Ultron in the Quinjet, sacrificing himself to save Hawkeye. *'Ultron' - Destroyed by Vision with the power of the Mind Stone. Ant-Man *Frank - Zapped by Cross with a shrink ray, shrinking him down into a small blob of mush. *Ant-thony - Shot by Cross *'Darren Cross/Yellowjacket' - Killed when his suit was sabotaged by Ant-Man, causing it and him to implode, shrink to small size, and explode into nothingness. Captain America: Civil War *''Howard Stark'' - Head smashed by Bucky, under Kaprov's command. *Maria Stark - Strangled by Bucky, under Kaprov's command. *'Brock Rumlow/Crossbones' - Blew himself up with a suicide bomb on his vest, taking civilians with him. *Vasily Karpov - Drowned in a sink by Zemo. *''Margaret "Peggy" Carter'' - Died of old age in her sleep. *T'Chaka - Killed in explosion of terrorist bombing arranged by Zemo, framing Bucky. *Super Soldiers - Shot in the head by Zemo while in a cryogenic state. Category:Film series Category:Disney